The Tython Alliance
The Tython Alliance was the unofficial name for a group of Jedi, all residing in self-imposed exile on the planet Thule. Named for the Dreadnaught Class cruiser “Tython’s Legacy” where they had all originally resided, the group was composed of seven Jedi whose original mission was to act as the instructional faculty for the mobile Jedi praxeum on board the ship. During their tenure on Thule, all transport vessels were sabotaged by a splinter group of Dark-side Force users, led by Darth Nixza, effectively stranding them on the planet. It should be noted that all members of The Tython Alliance were, for one reason another, in dissagreement or out of sync with the rest of the Jedi Order. All members were reported as killed during Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge, although there is no official evidence to corroborate this, leading some to believe that they may have survived. This is however purely speculation, and there is no evidence to confirm or deny their deaths. 'Formation of the Group' In 23 BBY, Jedi Master Calrist Nauxten proposed creating a mobile training academy for younglings to help broaden their experience and allow for travel to other planets that were significant to Jedi history. The vessel that was proposed was a Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser, and would hold multiple Jedi knights and act as a well-defended training center. The project was approved and construction and recruiting began shortly after. During this time, Calrist was placed as the Jedi in charge of running the new mobile academy, the “Tython’s Legacy.” Construction was completed on the vessel shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, and the project was deemed as more important for the safety of Jedi younglings. Apart from the ship’s crew, there were several significant Jedi on board, all helping to ensure the integrity of the instruction for the initiates on board. Among them were Jedi Knight Jreygun Kel, who acted as the Battle Master and lightsaber combat instructor, as well as Kel’s Padawan, Nile Torafugu. Lightsaber combat was also overseen by Jedi Knight Boma Quil. Jedi Knight Trapp Radmal was also on board, acting as the ship’s Chief Security Officer, as well as the Officer in Charge for the Clone unit assigned to the ship. Also present was Radmal’s padawan, Joss Iroh. Also acting as part of the ship’s security crew was Jedi Starfighter Core member Rey Nal’Do. At the behest of the Jedi Council, Thyhon’s Legacy was ordered to land on the planet Thule, so that Master Nauxten could assess the actions of Jedi Master Caff K’iron, who had spent a number of years studying the ancient Sith Arts Academy on the planet. Jedi Knight Kol Halcyon was also present, as he had taken a leave of absence from his security duties and taken refuge on Thule alongside Master K’iron. The ship’s time on Thule was turbulent, beginning with K’iron’s shady dealings with the Pantoran trader Bengar Owano, which led to the discovery of an ancient Sith Holocron. However, the holocron’s discovery drew out the presence of a rogue Jensaarai, who antagonized the Jedi and subsequently awoke Reykal Kressh, an ancient Pure-Blood Sith who had been placed into stasis lock. Things were further complicated when a Mandalorian splinter faction became aware of the Sith holocron and tried to steal it for monetary gain. In the end, it was Jreygun Kel and his padawan Nile who were able to defeat the Jensaarai and Reykal Kressh, respectively. And thanks to yet another dubious agreement on Caff K’iron’s part, an agreement was made with the Mandalorians present, who then left Thule. 'Members' - Jedi Master Caff Kiron - Jedi Master Calrist Nauxten - Jedi Knight Boma Quill - Jedi Knight Jreygun Kel - Jedi Knight Trapp Radmal - Jedi Knight Rey Nal'Do - Jedi Knight Kol Halcyon - Jedi Padawan Nile Torafugu -Jedi Padawan Joss Iroh